What Are We
by 1DBromances
Summary: I couldn't help it, really I just couldn't help but love his gorgeous smile, his beautiful green eyes, his contageous laugh and of course his glossy brown curls. The thing is, it just screamed wrong..   A Larry Stylinson  Harry/Louis  One-Shot


**I ship Larry Stylinson!**

**Okay so this is a short Larry fic that I had to write as I got inspired by the boys new song Moments.**

**Warning: If you don't like slashfics then don't read this! And don't leave unnecessary reviews about how you think it's discusting, have a open mind to everything! :)**

**If you like slash fics the please read and review this :D**

**Enjoy! xxx P.s I've never written a slash fic before, so please don't hate on mr if it's crappy ;) xx**

* * *

><p><strong>What are we?<strong>

I couldn't help it, really I just couldn't help but love his gorgeous smile, his beautiful green eyes, his contageous laugh and of course his glossy brown curls. Every fucking thing about him was so nice, so pretty and it was so wrong for me to think this about him. But I did. People won't understand, they would think that I'm discusting, well maybe not all of them at least not all the over excited twitter and tumblr fans, I can'r really understand how right they actually are, all their susspicions and conclutions. Well they're not entirely right, they're only right about me. He's just so different then the other boys, he's so special. Everything about him, everything that he do just make my heart race like crazy.

This, my feelings for him could never get out, no matter how much I wanted to call him mine, how much I wanted to hug and kiss him, no matter how much I wanted to wake him up from his soft slumber in the bed next to me and tell him all this, to tell and show him how much in love I am with him. But no I can't, I'm too afraid, too afraid about what the boys would think, what the world would say and I'm absolutely terrified about what _he_ would think, he would probably hate me for even thinking about him like this. But like I've said I can't help it, I can't help the fluttering in my stomach whenever I laid my eyes on him, I can't help that I blush and giggles like a school girl whenever he winks or flash that heart tearing smile at me or whenever he gives me one of those long lasting hugs that makes me have forbidden thoughts about him. He had stole my heart, the problem is that he didn't know it.

To him this all was just a game, an act that he put up for all the fans and the press and he thought that I did the same, but I could never act. He can't even understand how wrong he was. He would never look at me and do a second take. First he's not gay, I don't even think that I am or I don't really know what I am, straight? Gay? Bi? And second he's a total man-whore, which I say with love, of course. I mean he plows through girls like.. well I don't really know, but something relly fast.

I looked over to where he was lying in the bed next to mine, breathing heavily. He, or nobody, would ever understand just how much it tore my heart apart just by looking at him and knowing that I could never call him mine. He looked so beautiful, his expression was soft and he was almost smiling, angelic was probably the most right word to describe him. I could tell that he was having a sweet dream just by that expression, I could read him like an open book. Not to brag but I could actually do that with everyone, I could read every expression of almost everyone I know and tell how they're feeling. I just wish that someone could do that with me..

I think that the boys, at least Liam knew that something was wrong, he had asked me about it earlier today, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him.

...Flashback...

"Lou?" I heard Liams voice behind me in the hall. I had just stormed out of the livingroom, I couldn't take Harrys winks and smiles anymore, he would never do that if only he knew.

"Yeah?" I asked turning to face him, my voice breaking a little. I don't really know why it did or I mean I had a quite fair idea why it did.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, always him to care about people. "And don't even try to lie to me, I know that something's up. We all do, you know Harry is really worried about you."

When he mentioned his name all I wanted to do was to break down and cry.

"I'm fine Liam and you can tell the others not to worry their pretty little heads." I smiled weakly. Pull yourself together Tomlinson and stop beeing such a pathetic little cry baby! I told myself, it wasn't really helping. It rather made it all worse.

"Louis, plea.." He didn't get to finish the sentence before I interrupted him.

"I need to sleep." I muttered before I turned around and ran up the stairs up to mine and Harrys room. I shut the door and turned the light off. All I could think about was Harry and how much I wanted to be with him, I wanted to feel his love, I wanted him to lay beside me. I can not hide this anymore even though I try, the boys knew, they knew something was up.

My heart beat harder the more I thought about him, this had all gotten out of hand. It all started as a silly little bromance, but it turned out to be so much more than that. For me, only me, which made all this so much harder and made the tears that I had hidden from Liam stream down my face. All I wanted to do was to scream it all out. All I wanted was to have one day with him as mine, where I was his life, his voice, his reason to be my love, my heart and we would only be breathing for that moment. But all I could do was to make a joke of it all, whilst I felt myself falling through the darkness off loneliness...

...End Of Flashback...

_I don't understand our relationship. Sometimes, we're friends. Sometimes, we're more than friends and sometimes, I'm just a stranger to you. One minute you're talking to me as if I'm your entire world, next minute you're talking to me like I mean nothing to you. One day, you pay so much attention to me and actually make me feel that I am your entire world, the next day you almost completely ignore me and only talk to me when you have to. I just wish you would start making sense 'cause I'm confused. I don't know what you want and it's so hurtful when I know exactely what I want. Why can't you understand how I feel Harry? How can you be so oblivious? Why can't you see that I'm in love with you? All this is tearing me apart and you don't notice, please help me..._

_Help! _

I scribbled down the last on the paper. I couldn't talk to anybody about it but when I had wrote it down it at least felt a little better. I put down the note beside my pillow then looked over at my bedside watch. 5:30 am. I would never be able to get some sleep now, we were soon supposed to get up and get ready anyway, 'cause we have a morning radio interview. Well we were actually free today, but we would do the interview over the phone so at least we didn't have to go anywhere. Not that I didn't like it, I loved it. It's just, I am so tired and have been so stressed lately. I blamed it on everything else but Harry, when it was entirely all his fault. And I really didn't feel like sitting really close together in a crowded car with him sending me all these looks. If he only knew what he did to me.

I got up and then walked in to our bathroom then studied myself in the mirror. I looked like a total wreck, my eyes were all red and puffy and I was pale and I had dark circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep, and all this was Harrys damn fault. Why did life had to be so fucking complicated..

I heard an alarm set off and then Harry who started shuffeling in the room, probably looking for the phone. Then the alarm suddenly stopped and everything became quiet. I looked back at my reflection and then washed my face and brushed my teeth and hair.

I took one big breath before I opened the door and found Harry sitting on my bed with his back towards me, what was he doing? I wondered.

"Loueh?" He asked silently.

"Yeah?" I asked confused.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know." He said and turned to face me. What the hell is he on about? I thought, but then I saw the note in his hands and my entire world started to fall apart. I could feel the silent tears on my cheeks.

"Ha-" I started.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked a bit louder and got up from the bed and started to walk towards me, where I stood terreifed, frozen on the floor.

"I- I" I stuttered, I couldn't believe that this was actually happeneing, not now, not ever. This was never supposed to happen, he was never supposed to find out. "I- I'm so sorry." I let out and stepped backwards, until I came to a sudden stop 'cause of the wall.

Harry came even closer and stopped when he stood about one feet from me, I pressed myself against the wall even more.

"Don't be." He breathed and then closed the gap between us, crushing his lips against mine. I was totally shocked, I never thought that this would happen, had only dreamt about it. He started to pull away when he noticed that I didn't respond to his kiss, so I quickly made my decision and kissed him back softly. He put his hands on my hips and I put mine around his neck, one of my hands going through his soft curls. Harry chuckled and smiled against my lips.

"I love you too, you know." He whispered as we had pulled away, slightly out of breath.

With those small innocent little words all my fears dissappered, it felt as if something heavy had been lifted from my shoulders. I felt free.

"I don't ever want to be without you." I whispered back and ten reconnected our lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll put it up here too, so if you would like to review it would be nice :) <strong>

**Thanks for reading xxx**


End file.
